1. Field
The present invention relates to a dehumidifier. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dehumidifier having a plurality of fans mounted thereto.
2. Background
In general, the dehumidifier removes moisture from humid room air by making the room air to pass a heat exchanger having an evaporator and a condenser, through which refrigerant flows, to reduce humidity of the room air, and to discharge the air dehumidified thus to the room, again.
In order to increase moisture removal efficiency of the room air, there is a case in which a separate fan is used together with the dehumidifier. If the fan is used together with the dehumidifier, the fan increases circulation of the air discharged from the dehumidifier to increase the dehumidifying efficiency. However, if the fan is used together with the dehumidifier, utilization of a room space in which the dehumidifier is installed is liable to be poor, and there is inconvenience of handling the dehumidifier and the fan, individually.
And, the air being discharged from the dehumidifier to the room has a temperature thereof elevated at the condenser. If high temperature air is discharged from the dehumidifier, the user is liable to feel inconvenience.